Legolas' sister
by CocaColaWriter123
Summary: The Greenleafs introduce the newest elven princess to the family, and Legolas can't seem to be seperated from her. Rated T for future violence ON HIATUS
1. The brothers

**HI Everyone, this is my first Lord of the rings fan fiction so I hope it goes well. Anyway my fav character was always Legolas so I wanted to write a fan fiction about him, but not making him the center, if you know what I mean. I don't really know anything about Legolas' real family so I made up my own. Anyway I wanted to imagine what it would be like if Legolas ended up with a little sister so, here goes!**

* * *

><p>All of the Greenleaf family boys waited outside the King and Queen's Royal bedchamber. The king had not been allowed to be in the room while his child was being born, so he was pacing about outside the door nervously. Scattered all around him, his seven sons waited much more patiently than their father. Galadorn and Isil, <strong>(Galadorn is 19 Isil is 18. )<strong> the two eldest, stood discussing the latest talk on the small wars growing all around Rivendell. Their father had told them not to worry about it, but they ignored him. Nolion stood and talked with Legolas and Turiel **(Nolion is 16, Legolas 14 and Turiel 10.) **The two youngest were twins, Amansar and Ilisar. **(Both are 9) **The twins were both pestering their father about their soon to come baby brother or sister.

The Greenleaf brothers were always protecting each other no matter what. Although they had their fights, they were family and made up at the end of the day. Galadorn was currently in training to become a soldier, and Isil would be soon on his way as well. Nolion and Turiel were both athletic as well as the twins but none of the boys were as talented and gifted as Legolas. Every one of the boys were secretly jealous of their brother but proud of him all the same. They would watch him time and time again shooting arrows at targets and they would be amazed at his accuracy. He was also skilled in riding horses, sword fighting, and more and his brothers always were so proud of him.

Now they all stood around waiting for their newest addition to the family, excited and nervous. Galadorn, Isil and Nolion were all three hoping for another boy. Turiel and the twins were pretty sure it would be a boy and didn't really care too much weather it was or not. But Legolas, for some reason, secretly hoped for a girl. He desperately wanted a little sister and although he didn't know why, felt like he knew it would be a little girl.

Every one of the boys were lost deep in thought and discussion when suddenly they heard the cry of an infant. All heads turned to their father, looking for an answer, but he didn't see them. He was too busy staring through the open door and walking in. The boys exchanged looks of surprise and excitement and then rushed through the doors all stopped short at the sight of the baby in her mother's arms. They didn't have to ask if the baby was boy or girl. They saw the beauty in the infant's face even though she was just born. Her eyes were a bluish-grey and her wispy hair was blond, nearly white, matching Legolas' perfectly. In fact, there really wasn't much difference between Legolas' appearance and the child's. This didn't go unnoticed, as all the brothers stared at their beautiful sister, shocked and surprised, Legolas the most. He couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face as he stared at the little girl.

"Aiya litta er,"**(Hello little one.)** Legolas whispered as he let the new elf princess wrap her little hand around his finger. King Thranduil smiled at his son and wife.

"Let Legolas hold her, melme." **(Love) **Legolas was so focused on the little girl that he hardly noticed when his mother lifted her up towards him. He raised his eyebrows silently questioning his mother.

"Go ahead selda.**(child)** You can hold her." Legolas bent his knees slightly so his mother could place the baby into his hands. Once she had, he stood up and held her close to him. Her little eyes shone and reflected the few lit candles in the room. She gently grabbed a fistful of Legolas' straight long hair. He smiled again at her and didn't notice his brothers slowly getting closer and closer behind him. He slowly walked to the late evening light seeping in through the curtained window as he talked to her.

"Aiya, I'm your torono. **(brother)** "I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Oh, Legolas! Are you going to let us have our turn or not?" Galadorn asked smiling, holding his hands out to his brother.

"Oh alright," Legolas smiled and gently handed his sister over to his older brother.

"Aiya, Welcome to our family onoone."**(sister) **After each one of the Greenleaf boys held their sister, Legolas took her a second time and knelt next to his mother and gave the child back to her.

"Alright yondos," **(sons) **"lets let your mother rest a bit, you may come back later to see your sister again." With a sigh, the brothers al left the room. Legolas stopping at the door.

"Ada, what is her name?"**(father) **The king smiled at his son. "That is for us to later decide."

With that, the king ushered his last son out of the room and turned back to his wife as he shut the door. "Fuume maar, melme ni." **(Sleep well, my love.)**

* * *

><p><strong>YAY first chapter. I know, know, the boys are a little too agreeable,idk, ill try to fix it. Anyway, ill update probably 2-3 a week, so yeah. Between now and my next update, I WANT NAMES! I dont have any ideas, but I'm comin up with em. If you've got an idea, let me know! R&amp;R<strong>


	2. AN

**Hi everyone, I probably should've mentioned this before, but I'm thinking I'm gona make the girl very tomboyish, shes going to grow up around boys so I thought she should kinda act like one in a way. Anyway, thanks to the ideas I already have! BTW try and keep em elf names, kinda figured but just in case Thanks! R&R**


	3. Presents

**Hey sooooo I'm stil waiting on names I wanted to give y'all more time to give me ideas. I really like 2 that I've seen and I'm hoping to get more. I was really exited to write another chapter, anyway keep in mind school's starting back up so I won't be updating so often… but I'll let y'all know whenever there may be a while between updates. I know the boys are a lot older than their sister, but they're elves, so in their years, its not too much of a difference. I do not own Lord of the wings or Legolas ****L****just the other brothers and their sister. **

* * *

><p>Legolas didn't really know what to do while he waited to see his little sister again. He wanted to know her name and spend all day with her, but his father had told him to wait at least a few hours. Now he sat in his room that he shared with his brothers. Most people would have preferred to have their own room, but the princes all got along well and they preferred to share their room. All the brothers sat nervously and excitedly discussing what they would give their little sister for her fist birthday.<p>

"What do you get for a little girl-elf?"

"I don't know, I've never had to get anything for one before!"

"Maybe a dress?"

"She already has dresses."

They all sat arguing and Legolas decided he would wait. They had a while to think befor the saw their sister again and they would figure something out.

"I think I'll go outside for a while." Legolas slid off his bed, and grabbed his bow and cloak and headed out the door. He stopped next to his parents' door and heard his mother quietly singing to the baby. He smiled and continued on his way to the stairs and hurried out the door. He turned towards the stables and didn't stop as he grabbed Mona's reins. Once he was in the open, he swung up onto the horse and rode off.

He rode quickly and swiftly, shooting at targets that had many arrows already in the center. He rode until Mona finally slowed in a small cleared area. He got off the horse and sat in the small pasture and thought. What could he get for his little sister? He sat and thought about this for a long time, until he saw a large eagle fly above him. He smile.

_Gandalf_

He mounted his horse and took off towards the castle. He knew exactly what he would get for his little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo I'm ending y'all on a bit of a cliffie, but not too bad. Anyway, to be honest this wasn't my favorite chapter, but I hope it made y'all happy. Gime names! R&amp;R 3<strong>


	4. The gifts

**Hey soooo I just realized how short last chapter was.. SORRY! I meant to give y'all more than that but honestly I didn't like that chapter, but I'm much more exited for this one. Oh, and by the way... I'VE PICKED A NAME! I chose Melda from Alian Ann, so thanks! I hope I get more reviews soon, so on with next chapter!**

* * *

><p>All of the Greenleaf boys stood once again in their mother's bedroom. Each one was exited to present their gift to their new baby sister. As tradition, Galadorn started as the eldest. However he came forward with Isiul, bringing a small crib that had a beautiful pale pink and blue design on it. Nolion came next with a small wooden Mobil. It was an amazing piece of work, on it there were two stars, two lambs, and hanging in the center was a glass moon that shone the light out of it. The Mobil fit perfectly onto the crib, and it was obvious that the three older boys had coordinated their gifts. Next came Turiel, with a small yellow and pink wooden rattle. The twins then came forward with a small leather bracelet that had engraved on it: Melda. Finally Legolas came forward with a small silver chain. On it was a silver eagle, its wings spread, and looking fierce and strong. All the brothers stood and looked at their little sister who was already in her new crib staring up and reaching for the glass moon, her fingers opening and closing. Although it was a wonderful moment, it had to be ended as the King and Queen sent their seven boys off to bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it was sucky and it was short, but chill, I'm working on another one right after this. Sooo yeah stick around<strong>


	5. First word

**OMG im soooo sorry. My dad was fixing our wifi while i was posting this but then it didn't work. Please don't kill me. I promise I'll update later today. Maybe even at lunch. Anyway here..**

* * *

><p>Legolas sat with his little sister crawling around on the floor of the bedroom he and his brothers shared. Later today she would get her own room and he hoped it would be close to his. Out the window, he could see his brothers coming back from a ride through the forest. Looking down at Melda, he was surprised when suddenly she looked straight at him and babbled: "Legolas" It didn't quite sound like his name, but he was thrilled anyway and he scooped her up and smiled.<p>

"Well then. How about we go show this of to the others hm?" She simply said

"Legowus" in reply and he turned to go out to the front to the stables to greet his brothers and show them what had just happened.

Finally he got to the door and pushed it open, finding all his brothers there, putting up their horses, and putting away saddles.

Galadorn was the forst to speak

"Well well well, and who decided to come down here huh?"

"Legowus!"

They all turned heads to their little sister in surprise.

"Legolas, did you teach her that?"

"Nope" He smiled in pride of his little sister.

"She just looked at me earlier and said it."

"Well, lookie here, she's already got her first word down!" Turiel said, tickling Melda.

"Yeah, anyway, Ada wants you all to go get ready for supper, he's ready to get Melda up in her room with a new bed."

"Alright, alright, We'll be ready when we can."

Legolas smiled and carried his little sister back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the boys saw Melda's new room. It was a large room with pale blue walls and a small rectangular bed in the middle, with a small wardrobe against one of the walls. It seemed to make Melda happy, as she giggled and reached for one thing that was hanging above her bed. Her mobil. She was already washed and in her little nightgown, so Legolas walked her over to her new bed and laid her down, tucking her in.<p>

"Maar hui, Melda." **(Good night)**

With that, he slowly backed out the door and shut it. For a while he waited, listening for any noise, but there was none. Looking in again, he saw his 2 year old sister, already half asleep, and staring up into her mobil. Satisfied, he left to his own room - which luckily was fairly close to Melda's- and got into his own bed. His brothers were already nearly asleep, and Legolas closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come to him as well.

* * *

><p><strong>So once again, this wasn't one of my favorite chapters. I'm just getting way ahead of myself so I'm coming up with too much stuff before I can post it. Anyway, there a go! R&amp;R<strong>


	6. In the garden

Melda happily toddled through the castle holding the hand of one of the servants. Every one of the king's servants loved little Melda and they did what they could to make her happy. Right now, she was looking for her brothers, hoping to go outside with them. Once they reached the brothers' room, Melda let go of the servant and ran inside, finding all her brothers doing one thing or another. Because there were a lot of them in one room, it was extremely large compared to Melda's.

Galadorn sat at a desk looking at maps, Isiul hovering over him, pointing out things here and there. Turiel was out on the balcony goofing around with the twins who were practicing their swordplay. Nolion was simply laid back on his bed bouncing a small pillow on and off the wall. Melda however was searching for one brother in particular.

"Legolas!"

All heads turned to Melda (except for the twins and Turiel) including Legolas, who grinned as soon as he saw her.

"Medla! And what are you doing today hm?" He asked as he reached down and scooped up his little sister. He nodded to the servant bidding her to leave and then turned back to Melda.

" I wana go outside Legolas."

"Well why don't we then?" Melda immediately smiled at her older brother

"Can we really?" She was clearly exited and hoping to play with Legolas.

"Well of course! Come on now." He turned and took Melda out to the garden and sat her down in the grass.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Melda?"

"I wana fly. Like an eagle can." Melda took hold of her necklace as she said this.

"Hm. Well mabey that could happen one day."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know you could do whatever you'd like."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, cheesy ending but whateves. Sorry it took so long. hope y'all enjoyed it. R&amp;R<strong>


	7. AN help!

**AN **

**Hey guys i have a favor to ask. My account is being weird and will not let me update my Les mis fan fic. I can't click on it or anything. Will someone please comment on that story and tell my readers that I cannot update it? If one of y'all do this, I will put out another chapter TODAY! TY R&R**


	8. Birthday

**Hey so Thanks a ton to amazingwriter123 for telling my other viewers about my website probs. Anyway, Here, Melda is a little more mature for her age, but oh well. I like it. Hope y'all like it! This chapter is for amazingwriter123!3**

* * *

><p>Melda was outside watching her brother shoot arrows. She always wanted to shoot an arrow herself, but she didn't have a bow. That didn't keep her from watching her brother though, and when she did she studied everything he would do. His hands holding the bow, how he focused on nothing but his target. She would copy his movements sometimes, even without a bow or arrow. Today however she just watched, not because she was any less happy. In fact, she was very exited. Today was her 11th birthday, and she was already thinking of what she might get.<p>

Finally Legolas walked over to her.

"Ready to go to dinner?" She nodded and hopped up, running towards the palace. He followed, exited to give her what he thought would be his best present yet.

Later that night, Melda was given her presents. Galadorn gave her a cloak that was much like all the others that her brothers had. The twins gave her a Saddle with her name engraved on the horn. Turiel gave her a book full of fictional stories, as Melda loved to read. Nolion gave her a beautifully bejeweled dagger, with a curved end. Isiul gave her a long sword ina brown sheath with gold accents. Melda gapped at everything she had been given, but then was even happier when Legolas pulled out a long slim body of curved wood. It was a pale smooth wood, with designs carved in on it.

"Legolas- My own bow?" She asked as she reached to touch it.

"Well of course, here." He handed his present to her and smiled as she just stared at it.

"We can test it out tomorrow if you'd like." She smiled and hugged each of her brothers in turn.

"Alright, Melda now go to your room and look at what your nana and I have given you." Melda gasped and took of upstairs with her bow in her hand. She stopped at the door, which was changed from a pale pink to a royal blue with gold here and there. Hesitantly, she opened the door and behind it was an amazing surprise.

Her walls were the same color as her door, her pale pink small wardrobe was replaced with a tall wooden one that was the same golden color as the beautiful covers spread across her bed. Her bed was circular and covered in pillows, and had a raised platform underneath it. There was a vanity next to a curtain and doorway that lead onto a platform above the garden along with stairs to the lower floor.

Melda turned to her parents and hugged them.  
>"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"<p>

"your welcome, Melda. Now it's late, everyone should go to bed."

So they all went to their rooms, and Melda thought it was the best day of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so a little modern day stuff, don't worry I wont make the story a mix between middle earth and modern day. I just kinda described my dream room there, so yeah. Thanks a ton for being patient. I had a lot more fun writing this chapter. LOVE Y'ALL! R&amp;R 3<strong>


	9. The day before

**Hello again! Thanks for all my reviews and follows and faves . Anyway, I'm really exited for this chapter so here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Legolas! Legolas wake up wake up!" Melda's whispering voice slowly weaved it's way into Legolas' sleep. Slowly he cracked one eye open and looked at his sister. As usual, she was already waiting on him, bow in hand and a quiver of arrows thrown over her shoulder. He smiled at her outfit, it looked just like all the other outfits her brothers had, simple leggings, shirt and tunic over it, although she also had her cloak from Galadorn.<p>

"Legolas!"

"Alright, alright, go wait outside the door." Melda hurried outside and leaned against the wall, waiting as she looked out the window. The sun still hadn't come up, which was normal for the time she woke up. She and Legolas would head out before dawn everyday, and once they got deep into the forest, the sun would be just peeking over the mountains.

Finally the door swung open, and Legolas took off running towards the stairs, grabbing Melda's arm as he did. She ran too, until they reached the doors.

"Alright, you know the drill, be quiet an-"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Legolas smiled and quietly pushed the door open, ducking his head out to make sure no one was out there.

"Alright, come on." Melda quickly slipped out the door and shut it behind her, following Legolas to the horses. She jumped up onto Elenore, and took off. She felt like she was flying. She always loved riding with Legolas, it was fast and amazing, and it was something she loved. They were racing towards the thick trees that were near the castle. Finally, she passed the first tree. Then another. And another. Soon trees were rushing past her, and between them she could see Legolas riding next to her. Soon enough, she arrived at the small clearing and slowly stopped her horse.

"Better luck next time, huh, Legolas?" Legolas came riding up behind her and smiled. Suddenly she noticed the daylight.

"Legolas, look! It's coming up!" Melda quickly jumped on the lower branch of a tree and made it to the top, Legolas following her. She hung on a branch, one leg pushing against the tree, holding the branch with one hand. Her white blonde hair was flying around her face, she and Legolas watched the sun finally peak over the mountains, shooting it's golden rays all round and through the trees. As if it was practice, they both turned and watched the light roll down all the trees, revealing them one by one. Melda sighed and looked down at her brother who was now on the ground.

"Well come on, then!" He called up to her.

Melda took one last look at the sky and then gracefully jumped down and landed on the ground right next to Legolas. He tossed her bow to her and mounted his horse.

"Ready?" She smiled at him and mounted her own horse and they took off. They rode and pulled out their bows, and shot at Legolas' old targets. Time and time again, arrows would hit the target with a thud. Once they passed them all, Melda decided she would go for speed. She rode as fast as Elenore would go, and she jumped a bolder and finally stopped in front of the palace again. She started to put Elenore back in her stable and looked at the sky again. It seemed so different in the trees than on the ground. She finally shut the door to Elenor's stable and turned to Legolas who was waiting for her. They both slipped back into the castle and to their rooms. Melda could hear the moans of her other brothers meaning they were just now getting up. She laughed and turned to her own room to put up her bow and her now empty quiver. Once she had done so, she dropped down on her bed.

Today would be a big day. Melda was turning 16 tomorrow, which meant that she would be officially crowned as a princess of Mirkwood. While she was exited, she was rather nervous and it sounded a little boring. Yes, it was a big deal that she would be crowned, but today, she would learn everything she would be required to do tomorrow. Luckily, that started at noon, and she had a few hours before then. She turned her head to her doorway out onto her little patio above the garden. Sighing, she stood up and walked to it, looking out over the garden. She badly wanted to avoid everything that involved royalty, she loved the servants and her family, but she could certainly go without being a Princess.

"Miss Melda?" Melda turned to the servant standing in her doorway.

"Your parents have requested you bathe and prepare for the lunch in a few hours."

Melda nodded and turned back to the garden. Finally she turned and went to bathe downstairs.

When she was done, Melda stood in a white robe **(not like we have today) **and looked in her wardrobe. Her parents hadn't said to put on anything in specific , and so she put on a simple pale blue silk dress and walked to the meeting.

The meeting was long and boring, and she was told she would have to practice her ceremony today, and go to a fitting for her gown. After she rehearsed her ceremony and got her gown and trein and everything else fitted, she was sent to her room to practice on her own. She sat on her bed reciting the lines over and over, bored as ever. Suddenly she heard a sound from her patio. She ignored it, thinking it was her imagination. But then she heard it again.

"Pssst. Melda! Over here!" She hurried over to the patio, passing through the cutrians, and finding her brothers there.

"What are you doing here? Nana told me to practice for tomorrow."

"Well nana has gone with papa for a meeting. They won't be back till late."

Melda needed no more prompting. She climbed her patio railing and finally made it to her brother's patio. Because there was more of them, their patio was bigger than hers, and she had often climbed over to it.

For the rest of the day, she sat in their room and they all talked and laughed. It was a fun time and it sadly ended when they heard their parent's horses coming home. Melda quickly climbed back to her own patio and ran into her room and began to practice again. After a few minutes, her ada came in.

"So, how did _practicing_ go?"

"Oh uhhhhh" Melda had never lied, and she didn't intend to. King Thranduil laughed.

"Oh Melda, I know you went with your brothers after we left, they all did it too. Why do you think I have the same meeting on the same day every year?" Melda laughed too and hugged her ada.

"Thank you ada."

"Your welcome, Melda. Now, go on to bed. It is late and you need to be ready for tomorrow." Melda nodded and the King left. She turned to her wardrobe and pulled out a nightdress and pulled it on. Slipping on her nightrobe **( I didn't know what else to call it.)**, she walked out onto her patio again. The moon was high in the sky and the wind gently blew her hair around. Maybe she could do the ceremony tomorrow. Turning, she placed her robe on a chair and laid down in her bed and pulled the covers up over herself. Laying back on her pillows, she smiled her brothers would be there next to her tomorrow. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAAAAY I really liked that chapter. I tried to make it longer, and thats why it took so long. Sorry, im a slow writer. anyway, hope y'all liked it. Will update either tomorrow or Saturday R&amp;R 3 <strong>


	10. Nervous

**Hey, so I'm hoping this chapter will be a little longer than the others. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Melda slowly woke up to someone gently shaking her shoulders. She had gone to sleep really late that night, so she hadn't woken up early today. Although she didn't move, the shaking continued and she finally moaned and rolled over, covering her head with a pillow.<p>

"Melda?" The muffled voice came through the thick pillow and into her ears. She felt a hand come and rest on her shoulder again.

"Melda, you've gotta get up. It's your Coronation day."

Suddenly Melda jumped up.

"Coronation day?!

She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful light gold gown and threw it on her bed.

"Alright, out out out out out!"

She giggled as she shoved her brother out of the room. Legolas smiled and waited outside Melda's room. All her other brothers were there too, and waiting for their sister,

Inside her room, Melda quickly pulled her hair into a long braid and threw on her dress. She quickly came out the door, and took off to the dinning room, her brothers following behind her,

"Mel! Slow down! Your ceremony isn't until tonight." Galadorn laughed at his sister's rush of things.

"I know, I know, but I just want to make sure I'm on time for once."

Her brothers laughed and they finally reached the dinning hall.

"Quel amrun, Melda." **(Good Morning) **King Thrandiul pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Quel amrun, Ada." Melda pulled back and sat down with her brothers. She sat quietly and at her food, which wasn't like her. She avoided eye contact with everyone, but when one of the Greenleaf's did catch her eye, she would give a quick smile, and then look away. At first Melda tried to contain her question through out breakfast, but finally her curiosity gave in.

"Ada, um, when exactly do I have to get ready for tonight?"

All her brothers turned to her father, now also curious. The King smiled.

"Oh Melda, do not worry. You won't have to get ready until five o clock tonight." Melda grinned at the news and turned to Legolas.

"Well, then-"

"Yes, Melda you may leave. As for you, also, my sons."

"Diola lle, Ada." **(Thank you father.) **

Melda ran straight out of the dinning room, not waiting for any of her brothers. This concerned them slightly and they slowly stood up and followed her from a distance. Melda made it to her room far before her brothers did and when they reached her door, it was closed, another uncommon thing for their sister.

Defeated, they all filled into their own room, unsure of what to do. Turiel walked out to the patio and looked around. When he saw Melda standing on her own patio, he wasn't sure if he should call her or wait. He silently signaled his brothers over and they all saw their sister leaned against the edging of her patio. Sighing, she pulled a gift from long ago, her eagle necklace from Legolas. She stared at it for a moment before suddenly swinging down off her patio, not even bothering to use her stairs. (Because of her grace, she was able to do this easily.) For a moment, her brothers couldn't see her, but suddenly they saw Elenore take off with Melda on her back. Melda headed straight for the forest and soon the trees blocked their view of her.

Melda hadn't meant to just leave her family, but she needed time alone. She was overwhelmed with worry for the ceremony and wanted to spend them trying to calm down. She raced to her room and straight to her patio. She pulled out her necklace from Legolas and it made her realize that maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Even so, she needed to get away from the palace for at least a little while. She decided the forest was the best place for that. As she quickly mounted, she thought about leaving a note for her brothers. No, she wouldn't be gone that long. She took off towards the trees, all worry leaving her.

As she rode by all the trees, she could hear their whispers, telling her everything was allright, she would be fine tonight. Nonetheless, she continued through the trees until she reached a very small clearing. She stopped here and sat down, leaning against a tree. She listened to it's words of comfort for a long time. She realized she really had nothing to worry about for tonight and that what happened, happened. She dozed in and out of sleep, looking at the sky every now and then to make sure it wasn't too late. At some point, she fell asleep and then slowly, small raindrops made their way through the leaves and onto the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY, another fun chapter. Hope y'all liked it. I'll try to update either tomorrow or monday. Love y'all! R&amp;R 3<strong>


	11. The big day

**Eyyyyy. So I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with school. Anyway I'm really exited for this one. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

><p>Melda's eyes slowly opened and she blinked several times before figuring out where she was. She was in the palace, but not in her own room. She had found herself in this room several times as a child; afraid of any storms and wind, she would run out of her own room and run into her brother's. Melda could tell she was in Legolas' bed and she turned her head slightly to find her brothers sitting together, talking quietly. Her bow sat on a table next to the bed, her arrows leaned up against it still in her quiver. She sat up, feeling less tired than she had in the morning, and wondered how long she'd been asleep. Nolion was the first to notice that she was awake and he smiled.<p>

"Well there she is! Tired much?"

Melda laughed and threw a pillow at her brother and- did she really see it- she thought she saw a look of what looked like relief cross every boy's face.

"How long have I been asleep?" Melda held a pillow close to her, hugging it towards her.

"Not too long," Galadorn stood up and walked over to her. "after a half hour, you'd still been gone so we went looking for you, and we found you leaned up against a tree, asleep."

Melda nodded, remembering riding into the forest, but not recalling falling asleep at any point.

"It was raining, and you were soaked, so we went ahead and brought you back here." Hearing the fact that it was raining, Melda now noticed that her hair was slightly damp.

"Sooooo, time?" Melda wanted to get her answer and her oldest brother smiled and answerd her:

"It's only three o clock, Mel. You've got plenty of time." At this, Melda relaxed and looked outside. It was dark and raining, and while she did enjoy the rain, she wished it had held off until tomorrow. Suddenly a pillow came and smacked her on the side if her head. She turned back to her brothers and they all pointed at one another. She smiled and threw it straight back at them all and soon enough they were all playing around, and having fun.

At one point, a servant came in, requesting Melda to come get ready for her Ceremony. Melda reluctantly stood and walked out and downstairs where there was a bath ready for her. Once she was out of the bath, she wrapped herself in her robe and followed the servant to her room. There, her gown was laid flat across her bed, and at this time she took the time to actually notice how beautiful the dress was. It was a beautiful silver fabric that had a slight light bluish shimmer to it.

Melda carefully pullet on the dress and realized it fit her much better now. It was light and hugged her body perfectly, showing the slight curves in her hips. The sleeves were fitting all the way to her elbow, where from there it fanned out and hung past her hands loosely. The dress was low and long in the back, dragging on the floor slightly.

Then, another servant came in carrying shoes and a few ribbons. Melda sighed, knowing her hair was about to be done. She sat on the bed and waited as patiently as she could while she felt the servant's hands weave through her hair. When it was done, her hair was pulled up in an amazing and unusual braid that had been wrapped around in the back into a bun, with several light gold ribbons woven in with each braid.

As that servant left, another servant came in carrying a golden trein that would go with Melda's dress. Melda smiled when she realized whom this person was. It was Vanya, one of Melda's servants, but had turned into her best friend. Although Melda loved her brothers, she was happy to have another girl in the palace, and Vanya was Melda's age and a wonderful friend. She would sit with Melda in her room and talk, and she helped Melda with everything she could.

Vanya smiled as she laid the trein on Melda's bed. When Melda looked at it closely, she saw a curved thick fabric at the top of it that would rest on her shoulders, and saw that the color matched the ribbons in her hair.

"It's beautiful." Melda stared in awe at the trein and let Vanya bring it behind her and place it on her shoulders. The servant came in front of Melda and clasped the golden pendant on her trein (although to Melda it looked more like a cape). Vanya smiled and let Melda look at herself in the mirror. The future princess gaped in awe of how well the whole look pulled together so perfectly. She slipped on a pair of flat silver shoes and turned back to her bed. There, the servants were gone, and her parents were in their place.

"Oh selde." **(Daughter) **Melda's mother was the first to react, pulling Melda into a hug. Her father chuckled and joined the hug, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"We are very proud of the princess you've become, Melda. We know you will do perfectly tonight." Melda nodded and followed her parents to the doors of one of the biggest rooms in the Palace. Both nodded to her, and disappeared into the room. Melda took a breath, and finally the doors opened.

**(I'm seriously thinking about a cliffie right here…. Hmmmm am I that evil?)**

**Guess not :/**

Melda walked in time to the music, stepping with each beat, looking straight ahead. She saw her Mother and father Standing to the left of Lord Elrond, a dear family friend and the person that would be crowning her tonight. On the right stood her seven brothers, all smiling straight at her. She smiled slightly back at them and then put her focus back to the front. She finally stood right in front of Lord Elrond, and the music ended. Then Lord Elrond began to speak to the crowd in elvish.

"Elves from near and far, we welcome you to the crowning of our own princess, Melda Greenleaf…" The sounds suddenly drowned out as Melda looked around, seeing smiling faces everywhere. She saw Vanya in the back who gave her a thumbs-up and smiled. She saw _so many _ elves an she suddenly stopped her eyes on one being in particular. Was he- no, he couldn't be. The being was _ human. _He had very dark brown hair and he seemed full grown fro a human, but Melda didn't remember him. They locked eyes and the human gave her a warm smile, and then the words that Lord Elrond was speaking came back to Melda's ears.

"… As the princess will be crowned tonight." Lord Elrond turned back for a moment and turned back around with a thin tiara like thing, that was silver and wound around itself like branches and vines. In the center, a single silver gem was there, surrounded by the silver. He gently placed it on Melda's head and she turned as the whole crowd stood. Lord Elrond smiled as he shouted:

"Ilya aaye haryona Melda! **( All hail princess Melda) **

Melda looked around, her mother was crying slightly, her brothers were clapping, and Vanya and the other servants were laughing and clapping. Melda smiled and stood for what felt like an eternity, but finally, she was gently pushed forward by Lord Elrond and the music started again, as the new Princess of Mirkwood began to walk to the doors, smiling as big as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO Yeah, I realllly liked that chapter, it was super fun. I know I didn't write in Elvish when Elrond spoke at first, but I already said "In elvish" and i didnt feel like translating ALL of that. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it.P.S. Can someone tell me what Legolas' mom's name is? I reeeally wana know. <strong>**_SPOILER:_**** The human Melda saw was Aragorn. Y'all could've guessed. :)**


	12. The night after

**Haha, sooooo** **no one kill me. I know this is way overdue but I've been busy with school. My grades are starting to fall and I have to pay attention to grades first. Anyway I finally got time so here we go.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Melda had walked out the doors, she was thrown forward as Vanya hugged her.<p>

"Meld, you did wonderful!" Vanya released Melda as she spoke.

"Thanks." Melda now noticed she was shaking slightly.

"You alright?" Vanya was looking at Melda with concern.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just exited." Melda looked around searching for her brothers as all the people flooded out of the room.

"Well come on, you need to come to the dinner." Melda walked along with Vanya, when finally she spotted all seven of her brothers. She quickened her pace and hurried over to them. Before she could get a word in, Isiul grabbed her and hugged her along with all the others.

"We're so proud of you, Mel. You did great." Melda felt herself smile and when she pulled away, she looked around.

"So, what now?"

"Princess Melda." She turned around and saw the human bowing in front of her.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess." As he stood, Legolas stepped forward and hugged the man.

"Estel, it is good to see you again, Mellon-nin." **(my friend) **

"And you."

"Aragorn heir of Arnor and Gondor, it is a pleasure to meet you." Melda bowed her head and then stood straight.

"Well, there's a feast in your honor, Mel, lets go.

Later that night, everyone was Dancing, including Melda. She was dancing for what felt like the hundredth time that night. When she finally walked over to her brothers, Galadorn had to hold her upright to keep her from toppling over.

"You alright?" He laughed as his sister finally regained her footing and stood straight.

"Well yeah, but if I have to dance with anyone again, I might lose it."

"Does that include me?" Melda turned and saw Legolas there, hand extended, in hopes that she would have one more dance. Knowing she could not decline, Melda took her brother's hand. Melda didn't know how long they danced but soon she was handed off to another brother. And another. And another. Over and over she danced with each brother and finally the music ended.

After the party, Melda watched everyone leave from her balcony. Only one person from the party was still in the castle, Aragorn. She smiled and stepped through her curtains and back into her room. Carefully she removed the trein from her shoulders and sighed. She gently untangled her hair from her "crown" and placed it on her table. She changed into a nightdress and allowed her hair to fall from it's up do and down onto her shoulders. Slowly she climbed into her bed, pulling the blankets around her. At that moment, Melda couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that. Hope y'all liked it. Much better chapters are coming soon. Thanks! :)<strong>


	13. Scared

Melda and her brothers were headed back to the palace from hunting. They'd been gone almost all day and now the had plenty of meat to last them for weeks. Of course they always had the choice of eating the meat that was caught for their meals, but they all preferred to go out and hunt every now and then. They were talking as they made their way back and once they finally made it to the stables, the sun was beginning to set.

"Adar's going to be upset that we're late." Turiel stated, knowing the trouble they'd gotten into for being late before.

"Well, that might be true." Melda spoke up, knowing her brother was right. But they all saw a gleam of mischief in her eye. "But only if he _sees _us."

With that, the eight Greenleaf siblings carefully slipped through the tall oak doors, Legolas and Melda more carful than the others, having had practice sneaking out in the morning. Carefully, they wove through the hallways in the castle, avoiding any servants that were still awake. When they finally made it upstairs, they all filed into their room, Nolion motioning for Melda to follow. Once they made it in, they carefully shut the door and immediately a voice poked out in the darkness.

"You're late. Again."

All eight of them whipped around at the deep sound of their adar's voice.

"Ada. Hi." Melda was the first to speak. She had an idea, although she was "one of the guys' she was still daddy's little girl and could get away with just about anything.

"Mh Yeah, hi. Why were you late again?" While the others thought of something they could say, Melda simply began to laugh. Starting as giggling, it turned into a full blown laughing fit. The brothers stood together, confused, and even more so when the sound of the laughs deepened. Their adar was laughing too.

"Oh, ion- nins, I am not upset, however your nana threw quite a fit about it. Told me I should punish you soooo, um, if she asks, you all got a stern lecture and you went to bed without dinner."

"But _aren't_ we going to bed without dinner?"

Once again King Thrandiul laughed "Not a chance." Sitting behind him on the brothers' table were eight platinum plates, piled with food. "Just um, make sure you don't leave any food anywhere and again; stern lecture." With that he nodded and walked out of the room, smiling and humming.

"Well. That was weird…."

"Who cares? I'm hungry." The eight siblings began eating and laughing, the musical sound bouncing off the walls of the palace.

"A party?" Melda looked at her father confused.

"A _feast_" He corrected her. "Your mother and I are leaving on a very long trip soon, and we will have a feast tonight before we leave. Everyone from Mirkwood will be there "

The ten family members slowly disbanded and Melda trudged into her room, her brothers following.

"Great, so we have a party tonight. I get to wear more dresses." She mumbled sarcastically as she plopped down on her bed.

"Yeah, and you just _love ___that don't you?" Turiel teased his little sister.

-super awkward line break-

Everyone was seated at the long formal dining table ready for the meal. When the servants finally came by to serve the food, everyone's glasses were filled. Although Melda was only sixteen, it was considered old enough to have wine in Mirkwood, so she would also have some tonight. The entire dining hall erupted with laughter and talk.

Almost everybody greeted Melda at least twice. The entire Kingdome loved their princess, along with her brothers. But the beautiful and young princess of Mirkwood had captured the heart of all her people.

Melda was sat next to Legoals, and when Vanya filled Legolas cup, she left to refill the pitcher. When she came back to refill Melda's, with an obvious idea to talk with her best friend, she was cut off harshly by another servant Melda had never seen before.

"I will take the rest of this table, go back into the kitchen and prepare the next course.:"

Vanya stood in shock but obeyed, head down and walking into the kitchen. The man filled Melda's glass ad left, not bothering to fill anyone else's glass. Melda thought it odd, but said nothing other than passing a glance to Legolas.

The rest of the feast went on without issues, and the party that followed was fairly pleasant and mellow. Instead of being dizzied by dancing with every man in the ballroom, Melda walked in the courtyard with Legolas. Simple talk and chattering kept them busy and both were enjoying their time wonderfully.

Melda was about to tell Legolas about her idea of going riding tomorrow when her thoughts began to muddle. She was trying to sort out her mind when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She jerked at the sudden touch and flinched away from it. She heard some sound but wasn't sure what was happening. After she processed it she understood her brother's question.

"Um, uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright."

They continued walking until Melda suddenly jerked away from Legolas completely.

"Melda? What's wrong with you? Are-"

Before he could continue, Melda began to back away, her head slightly shaking back and forth.

"Melda... Wh-" Melda gasped and turned over her shoulder and took off, sprinting as if her life depended on it.

Legolas didn't understand why his sister seemed all of the sudden, different. _ Afraid _even. He began to run. Everyone had left from the party, but he still had trouble following his sister. She was always the fastest of the eight siblings, and to quickly lost sight of her in the large mass of trees and flowers.

She was terrified, scared more than she ever had been. She didn't even know why, and that's part of what scared her. She wanted to understand, but her head was swimming in a thick mud that wouldn't let her figure out anything.

Galadorn couldn't believe it. Why had his little sister been afraid of Legolas? The two had always been so close, even closer than the twins, and now she wouldn't even dare to be near him.

He hated the idea of planning something behind Melda's back, but if it was the only way to get her safe again, it was worth it. Sort of.

Melda had been hiding in a small nook outside the castle for a few minutes. She'd been trying to figure out a way out of this, but she didn't know how. All she knew to do was just go for it. She took one quick step out of her hiding place and stopped short. Four of her brothers were there, but why was she afraid? And where were the others? She didn't know but when she tried to turn and run again, her legs felt wobbly and two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Nooooooo!" she screamed, trying to get away from the arms holding her like steel.

"Melda! Calm down, it's me. It's Gal, it's ok!" His words did not even make it to Melda's ears. She continued to struggle but finally she slipped out underneath his arms. She only managed to take two steps before her feet shuffled too much, and her wrists were locked in steel hands. She looked up to see Nolion's worried face, but she continued to struggle.

"Lemme go! NO! Please! Please." Melda felt herself feeling heavier, she lost the feeling in her legs and Nolion's hands were the only things holding her up

"Shhh, Melda. It's alright, shhhh." The prince slowly lowered his arms and slowly lowered onto his knees.

"Nolion- pl- please, just- a" The princess was falling past her knees now, onto her back.

"Shh, Melda, it's alright. Calm down."

"Nolio- pleas-" It was the last thing she slipped out before her eyes closed and she finally gave up her struggle, lying motionless on the ground.

"Turiel, go get adar. Tell him to meet us in Melda's room." Nolion scooped his sister into his hands, her head falling into the crook of his arm. "If you see any of the others, tell them they need to come to Melda's room."

Turiel said nothing as he took off to find his adar, hoping he would get to him in time.

Nolion was walking as quickly as he could, his brothers behind him, hands on the hilts of their swords in case something else were to go wrong.

When they finally reached Melda's room, Galadorn started shooting orders.

"Nolion, put Melda on her bed and cover her. Hurry, go to our room and grab some extra blankets too, she's freezing. Isiul, go and look for Lord Elrond, he'll probably be in his study."

Both brothers nodded as The eldest of the Greenleaf children turned back to his little sister.


	14. Aragorn

**Hey guys, sorry about no AN the other day, my fanfic was being squirly and wouldn't let me type. Anyway I'm sorry it took so long to get that chapter out, I had a huge writers block. Not to mention I was prepping for a huge competition. But I've conquerd the block, and got 3rd place at the competition, so I'm back in the game . I have so many chapters in my head already for this story and I;m reallu exited. Sorry about throwing their lives downhill, but I mean come on, things were about to go too well in my story and I couldn't have that happen . Anyway, here is chapter 14.**

**Haha, sorry about the weird writing. Fanfictions being mean to me and it removed all my line breaks, and i realized it was really hard to read this chapter. Sorry! I fixed it**

* * *

><p>Legolas and his seven brothers were scattered around Melda's bed. Lord Elrond was looking over Melda and the mighty King sat at his daughter's bedside, her hand clasped between both of his. After what seemed like ages, Lord Elrond and King Thrandiul moved to the corner of the room and began to consult what was to be done. Legolas took his father's place next to his sister, taking her hand into his.<p>

Her once pale face was now ashen, almost grey. She hadn't moved since he'd arrived a few hours ago, and she was so still. Not to mention her minor injuries from her struggle with her own brothers earlier. Her wrist was broken and her face and limbs had tiny cuts and scratches from what Legolas assumed as running through the garden where the rose bushes were. The worst was her ankle which they knew was from jumping from her terries in the chase.

The long silence was broken when the King spoke.

"Ion nins, **(My sons)** come outside for a moment." They all slowly followed, but left Legolas next to Melda.

"Now, unfortunately it is Lord Elrond's assumption that Melda… has, has been poisoned. He does not know what was used however, and we need to find out what it was so we know what to do next. We need the best healer we've ever known, but I do not know who we could use."

"Find Estel." Legolas was in the doorway, leaned up against the frame, with tear tracks on his face. "He'll be able to find out I'm sure, not to mention I'd trust him with Melda any day. I wouldn't trust some random healer that none of us even know."

The rest of the brothers looked around and nodded in agreement.

"You've made a good point Legolas, I will lead straight away to bring Aragorn back here."

King Thranduil was about to leave to find the one hope he had for his daughter. It would take him three days to get there, and then three back. It would be a long journey.

He strode over to his daughter, still lifeless on her bed, and kissed her forehead.

"You will be alright. I promise." He whispered in her ear before he stood straight.

Trusting each of his sons with his daughter's life, the mighty king rode off to find help.

* * *

><p>Legolas stood over his sister's bed. She still had not woken since their father left a day ago. His only reassurance that she was alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest. He had her hand tangled in his, almost as if if he left go, she would slip away.<p>

Turiel and the twins had gone to bed, as they all decided they would take turns resting. That left Galadorn constantly checking Melda to see if there was any change in her status. Nolion sat at a desk, pouring over every book and paper he could find about sickness and poison. Isiul was off, looking for more blankets, as Melda was freezing even underneath all the several blankets she was buried in.

Legolas was still staring at Melda's face when her eyes slipped open. They were halfway open, and unfocused.

* * *

><p>Melda couldn't quite understand what was happening. She felt heavy, and her head was so thick. She felt like she was walking through mud,. When she felt herself surfacing, she saw the slightest of light. She saw a small white blur in front of her and heard an odd muffled noise. Something warm touched her forehead and she knew who was in front of her even though she couldn't see him.<p>

"Le- Legolas…" Her voice was small and weak.

"Melda, relax, it's ok."

"….. freezing"

"I know Mel, it's ok."

Legolas gently helped his sister sit up and helped her sip some water. Once she'd had enough, Melda 's head rolled to the side slightly, and Legolas laid her back down into her blankets and pillows. The princess opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get it out, her eyes slid closed.

* * *

><p>It had now been four days since Melda had woken. Ever since then, she'd been as still as she was before. They were all so worried, especially about how thin Melda had become. She'd always been small, as she was athletic every day. But going nearly a week without food was taking its toll on the princess' body.<p>

Suddenly the doors burst open, with King Thrandiul and Aragorn.

Immediately the ranger's eyes widened. "Valar how long has she been like this Legolas?"

"Four days, she woke up once, but only long enough to get some water into her. "

"Alright, tell me what happened the last night that she was normal." Aragorn began to ask questions as he began to examine Melda.

"Well, she was fine, until she just ran from me. I didn't do anything, but she seemed terrified of me. When we found her later, she tried to get away from us, but then she just, lost it. If it hadn't been for Nolion holding her up, she would've fallen over."

Aragorn was still looking over the princess but nodded. Finally he stepped back and sighed.

"It is certain she was poisoned and it was with an extremely powerful, and a deadly one at that. I believe I could make the remedy. Lord Elrond, I need your help."

"Of course, come with me. Quickly."

The two left hastily, leaving the seven brothers praying that this would work.

After waiting for ten minutes, things were settling down into the old routine when Aragorn burst through the doors yet again, this time with a steaming cup in his hand.

"Legolas, I need you to try to wake Melda. She has to drink this, and I cannot do anything unless she is at least somewhat awake."

Legolas nodded but was doubtful. He gently put his arm around his sister, pulling her into a sitting position. Slowly her eyes pulled open, and she seemed very dazed.

"Here, Legolas." Aragron handed his friend the cup.

Praying this would help, Legolas brought it to his sister's lips.

"Mel, you need o drink this ok? It'll help. Saes." **(Please)**

Melda wasn't sure what was happening but she knew enough to understand that Legolas wanted her to drink what was right in front of her. She attempted to reach up to take the cup with her hands, but her entire body was limp. She gave up on holding the cup herself, and sipped some of the tea into her mouth. She tried to drink as much as she could, without drinking it too quickly. Soon she felt her eyes begin to feel heavy, but this time it was pleasant. The everlasting ache in her entire body melted away and she was pulled into the soft pillows, past the blankets and into sweet sleep.

After Melda had sipped just a fraction of the cup, her eyes closed and Legolas had laid her back into her blankets. Turning to his friend he asked:

"Will she be alright? Did it work? Will anything be wrong when she waskes up?"

"Yes, Mellon-nin. She will be ok. However, the poison used against her attacks vision. She won't go blind, but things will be very blurry for a while. It shouldn't last more than a week. I would advise keeping the room dim, which shouldn't be much of a problem with this weather." The ranger looked out the window at the rain and lightning.

"You must stay Aragorn, we've been planning a visit for a long time and you're here now. Not to mention it would be a good idea in case something went wrong." The King nodded to his daughter in her bed.

"Of course, hannon le." **(I'm pretty sure this means thank you) **

"How long will it be until she wakes again?" Legolas was still worried, as well as his brothers.

"I cannot answer that. Now it is up to Melda."

Every head in the room turned to the princess lying in the bed, still so pale and motionless in her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>SO there ya go. I really liked that chapter. I hope you did too. R&amp;R<strong>


	15. Waking up

Melda wasn't sure what was happening. Everything was muted, and all she saw was black. When she began to hear quiet sounds, she tried as hard as she could to listen for anything she could recognize. She was surfacing now, pulling out of sleep and into reality. She continued to listen, trying to sort out sounds when they began to fall into place. Slowly she put certain pieces together and she slowly began to understand. Quiet whispers were floating around her, going back and forth

Melda felt a thin and small smile creep onto her lips as she recognized the voices. The sounds were her brothers whispering to each other just above her. Slowly she pushed her eyes open. Although all she saw were small blurs, she didn't mind. Attempting to make her eyes focus, she looked around the ceiling for a moment.

"Mel? Can you hear me?" Melda's eyes moved to her brother, leaned over her on his knees.

"Yeah" She was shocked at how weak and small her own voice sounded.

Galadorn came in quietly with a bowl, Aragorn trailing behind him. While all the brothers saw this, Melda only saw small shifting in her vision.

"Leg, who's that?" She hated the fact that she had to ask, but she wanted to know what was happeing.

"Relax, Mel. It's just Galadorn and estel."

"Oh" She moved her head to the side, trying to figure out where she was.

"Here," Legolas' arm slid under Melda's back and he pulled her into a sitting position. Although some of her strength had returned, Melda could hardly support herself and leaned into Legolas. The prince gently moved onto his sister's bed, sitting just on the edge, only enough to hold her up. Galadorn brought the bowl of soup and put it on the table next to the bed. Carefully, keeping one hand around his sister, Legolas brought a spoon of the soup to his sister's lips. Slowly, Melda took a sip from the spoon in front of her. Feeling came back into her stomach, and immediately she realized how hungry she was. After eating a few more spoonful's, she stopped eating for a moment.

"Legolas?"

"Yeah Mel?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, you work me up to drink something. Then I remember falling back asleep."

"You've been asleep two days since then. But it's been nearly a week since the party."

Melda's eyes widened.

"A- a week? I've been asleep for a week?" Her voice was rising.

"Calm down, it's ok Mel, you're awake now. You'll get better. You just need to take it easy."

Melda sighed, but allowed herself to fall back into her brother.

Laying his sister back down on the bed, Legolas felt how cold she was.

"Melda? Do you feel cold?"

"Yeah, wait, why do I feel that? I'm not supposed to feel cold."

"It's ok, you're sick, it's not much of a shock to feel cold when you're sick."

"Oh"

"Melda, What do you remember from the night this happened?"

Melda thought long and hard, trying to sort things out.

"Um, after the party you and I took a walk. I remember… I don't know, I just remember that. After that I woke up in my bed."

"Do you remember what the servant looked like? The one that served your wine?"

"Yeah. He was- um. He- Oh, I know what he looked like, just not how to describe him."

"OK, just rest for now, alright? You need it."

"Legolas, if I've been sleeping for almost a week, I don't think I need to sleep any more."

Legolas looked at Aragorn who handed him a cup.

"Yeah, sure." Her brother replied sarcastically. "Melda, you're still weak and tired, it's too obvious." He once again helped his sister sit up, talking to her all the while. Slowly he helped his sister sip some of the sweet tea into her mouth. The tea made Melda's sore throat feel smooth and soft again. She was lowered onto her pillows yet again, and this time she felt herself willing to sleep. At the last second she realized what had happened.

"Legolas!" She meant to sound harsh, but her voice, along with herself was fading..

"You- you drugged mmme…"

Legolas sighed with a sad smile on his face.

"And I'd only do it for you."

The rest of the siblings watched as their sister finally let her eyes fall completely and she was swept into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, Kind of a weird ending. Anyway, just so we're clear, Legolas did that so Melda would fall asleep. He's not evil or anything. Anyway, I'm really sorry I've been gone so long, I just haven't been feeling this story very much, but I'm trying to keep updating for you guys, Just an FYI I wrote another beginning to this chapter, but I didn't like it for this story in particular. Let me know, and I'll make a quick one-shot with that chapter. SPOILER ALERT: Soon, Melda's going to get better and after that, the actual LOTR storyline will begin, but with Melda in the story this time. :)<strong>


	16. Reunion

When Melda woke again, she felt far better than when she was awake last time. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings, and this time she was more alert about them. She could feel the warm blankets that were wrapped around her and she felt a bandage around her wrist, and her ankle as well. Although her mind was sluggish and tired, her head didn't feel like lead anymore and she could move her fingers slightly.

Everything seemed all right until she opened her eyes. Everything was so hard to see, like looking in a room when it's dark outside and the only light is coming from the moon in the window. Before, she thought she couldn't see well because her head hurt. But now her head felt fine, and she still could hardly see. Even with the ridiculous sight she did have, she managed to make out two blond heads above her. A hand came down and placed gently on her cheek, and with her good hand she moved her hand to her face and took the hand in her own.

"Melda? Selda can you hear me?" **(daughter) **The hand squeezed hers and she recognized her father's voice. She hadn't seen him since the party and when she was so sick and scared, she thought she might not see him again.

"Adar" **(Father/dad)** Melda's voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears at the sight **(ironic huh? ) **of her father. Carefully she sat up enough to lean forward and hug the King. Thrandiul returned the hug and held his daughter close, his hand in her hair, the other behind her back, keeping her from falling back. Melda felt drops fall into her hair and onto her shoulder, and shocked, she realized her father was crying as well.

The two sat like that for so long, and when Thrandiul finally pulled back, Legolas kept his sister from falling right back into her pillows.

"Melda, Gi mellin, Selda. **(I love you daughter.)**

Melda's voice once again cracked as she spoke.

"Gi mellin, Ada." **(I love you too, father/dad)**

Seeing just a few figures behind her father, ever more tears sprang into Melda's eyes. There were five elves there, her brothers. She didn't need to ask to find out who they were.

Nolion was the first to move forward and he quickly brought his sister in a hug, holding her tight as if she might slip away at any moment. Every single brother held their sister close at one point, praying it would never have to end. At last, their sweet sister was back.

After a long reunion with her family, Melda was now propped on several pillows, wrapped in even more blankets, and had a steaming cup in her hands. Seven brothers sat around the bed, Legolas' chair right next to the bed. King Thrandiul stood next his daughter, and slowly he knelt down to look at her in her eyes.

"Melda, I have to go and continue my duties, but I will be back very soon. Your brother's will stay with you. Seas, selde Make sure you rest." **(please, daughter) **As the said the last few words, he gently took his daughter's head and kissed her brow. "Boe I 'waen, Gi mellen." **(Goodbye, I love you.)**

"Gi mellen, ada" Melda watched her father stand and leave the room swiftly, his Kingly attitude returned. The siblings sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to do. Melda stared at the cup, trying to find her reflection in the squiggly blob in front of her. Legolas noticed her frustration, as well did a few of the other siblings.

"Mel, can you see anything? Is it black, or can you see at all?"

Melda moved her head up to look at her brother and looked back down,

"I- it's sort of like when it's dark. I can see silhouettes of things, but I can't really tell who anyone is unless they're really close to me." One finger tapped against her cup as she looked back up at her eldest brother, whom she knew had a fairly large knowledge of healing. **(Galadorn)**

"I will be able to see again, won't I Gal?" Her eyes were full of hope, and Galadorn felt lucky that he could answer positively.

"Of course Mel, just slowly. It'll be a while until you see the same again, but it'll come back."

Melda's eyes became even more hopeful and she sipped a bit from her cup and lowered it back down.

"When did you move me to your room?" Melda asked curiously, seeing that she indeed was in the gold painted room that belonged to her brothers.

"Adar was worried that someone might come back to hurt you again, so he had you moved to our room after you were awake a few days ago." Galadorn answered her question, watching for emotion in his sister's eyes. Melda nodded and finally looked up.

"When can I get up? I'm already sick of this." Melda asked impatiently,

Turiel laughed and stood, walking over to the bed.

"Melda, you're going to have to be patient. Your ankle is broken, along with your wrist. Not to mention you're still very sick."

"Well…." Melda trailed off as she looked down again. Slowly she took a breath and looked up again.

"What happened the night of the party?"

Six pairs of eyes widened slightly. None of them expected Melda to ask what had happened that night, nor did they necessarily want to tell her.

"It doesn't matter Mel, you're ok now and that's all that matters.

"No, Legolas. Tell me what happened. You're all acting like I nearly died. Tell me what happened… Saes." **(please)**

Sighing, Legolas began to explain what happened.

"After we started to walk, you started to act kind of weird. You stopped at one point, and when I called you, you seemed a bit… off. Just a few seconds later, you looked at me like you were scared or something. Then you just, ran."

Now she remembered. It had been horrible. She hadn't even known her own brothers. All she had wanted was to be safe. But she hadn't known that she would have been safe with her brothers.

Melda's thoughts were broken when she heard her name. She looked up, and when she met Legolas' eyes, he sighed.

His sister had tears running down her face, and her hand clutching her cup was shaking.

"Oh Melda." Pulling his sister into yet another hug, he smiled slightly. His sister was a very proud and kind she-elf; finding out that she had treated her brothers in such a way was a horrid thought to her.

"Mel, it's alright."

"No. No it's not. I- I should've trusted you. I should've known, a- and…" She didn't finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Every brother understood her frustration, and they blamed her for nothing.

Slowly, Melda pulled away from her brother and once again, put her focus in her cup.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, but they all heard it.

"There's no need to be sorry, Melda. You were scared, no one can blame you for that." Galadorn spoke softly, reasoning with his sister.

Melda sighed, keeping her gaze low.

"Although it was annoying that you could outrun us all." Turiel joked, hoping he would get some result. And he did. Melda grinned, and finally looked up.

"So that means there's yet _another_ thing that I could beat you all at."

The rest of the siblings laughed, the tension released.

For the next few hours, the sibling talked and enjoyed their time together. It grew dark outside and it wasn't until King Thrandiul walked in with a bowl of soup that Melda realized how tired she really was. The King's stone expression melted into his fatherly care when he saw his children talking as if nothing had happened.

Setting the bowl on the table, he sat on a chair next to the bed and took her hand.

"How are you, selda?"

"Better, ada. But my ankle hurts. What happened?"

"It's broken, Melda. It will take a while to heal, but soon enough you'll be able to walk again." He stroked his daughter's hair gently and then moved to take the soup off the table.

Melda could hardly wait for her father to put the bowl down on her lap before she reached for the spoon. She was so hungry. All she wanted was to eat everything in the palace, and then some. But instead she slowly sipped the soup, taking time and slowly she finished the bowl. Not surprisingly, she was still hungry afterwards, but said nothing and handed the empty bowl back to her father.

"Rest now, Selda. It is getting dark out."

Medla was about to protest, but knowing her father, she realized she would never win that battle. So reluctantly, she laid back into her pillows and waited for sleep to come.

**Normaly I would leave u here, but because I left u on hiatus for so long …..**

Melda felt groggy when she woke again. Surely it wasn't morning yet. She opened her eyes, but that was useless. It was still dark, and all she could make out was a little flickering light. Closing her eyes, she heard Legolas' voice, seemingly urgent.

"Adar we must find the man that attempted to kill her. I will not let him get away with this."

"Ion-nin, calm down. For your sister's sake I agree, this man must be found. But we must be wise about the situation. We cannot go terrorize every elf just to find the one!"

"Then we ask the other servants. Vanya! He spoke directly to her, she could tell us what he looked like."

"We will speak to her in the morning. For now, we all need to rest and under any circumstances, do _not _let your sister hear about this. I do not want her fearing this horrid person anymore than she already does. I will have that elf killed."

Melda was shocked hearing how angry her father sounded. Suddenly she was hit with a dull wave of pain, and she could not help but let out a small moan.

She heard some shuffling and then a hand on her brow.

"Do not worry, Selda. You are safe."

Safety, however, was not what she was worried about. Her ankle hurt intensely, throbbing with each beat of her heart. She felt her face grimace slightly, and another hand took her own.

"Could she be dreaming?" It was Legolas, sitting next to the bed as he held her hand.

"Perhaps. I believe her injuries are ailing her."

Melda was beginning to fall back into her uneasy sleep, but the pain did not leave in the slightest. The King stroked his daughter's hair back and when she frowned again, he made his decision.

"Wake her Legolas, I will go get something to ease the pain."

With that, he left, and Legolas gently stroked Melda's face and whispered in her ear.

"Melda, wake up. Open your eyes." Melda wasn't completely asleep again, so her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at her brother.

"Hey."

Smiling back, he brushed her hair behind her pointed ear. "Hey. Ada's gone to get something that will help you sleep better, alright?"

Melda nodded in response, and he gently squeezed her hand.

"Legolas. When are you going to find him?" Meld asked, tiredly.

"Soon, but do not worry about it, alright? That's my job. Your job is to relax and take it easy."

Melda nodded when another question sprang into her mind.

"Why does it hurt _now_? It didn't hurt at all earlier."

"Your tea had some medicine in it to help keep the pain away, but I guess it was not strong enough to last through the night."

At that moment, King Thrandiul walked in with a cup in his hand, and seeing his daughter awake, he smiled slightly.

"Here, Selda. It will help you sleep."

For what felt like the millionth time to Melda, her brother wrapped his arm around her, and helped her sit up and drink the tea. Melda could tell her father had made it strong, because as soon as she finished the cup, she felt her head become heavy. The princess was hardly aware when her brother lowered her down again, and by the time he was pulling the blankets back over her, she was already asleep.

**So sorry about no update yesterday, fanfic was being mean to me. Anyway. I hope you liked it! R&R **


	17. The Elf

**PLEASE READ THIS AN! I understand that I ask for suggestions on my writing and when I receive it, it makes me very happy. I've gotten several comments now about the fact that Legolas' last name is not Greenleaf. I know that this is not his real last name, but it is a fan **_**fiction **_**. Hence I gave him the last name I wanted to give him. If it really bugs you guys that much I'll go back and change it. I can tell you that here on out I will put translations at the end because I've gotten a lot of comments on that, so I'll start doing that. There is one thing I will not change however and that is all of the brothers. I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that there are seven brothers but it's too late to change it now and I like it the way it is. I really do hope you like my story because I spend a lot of time on it and I really enjoy writing for you guys. Thanks. **

* * *

><p>When Melda woke again, her head felt heavy. It didn't hurt, but it was heavy. She was so tired, and she assumed it was from the medicine Legolas had given her. Slowly her grey-blue eyes opened slightly and her heart lifted a bit. Her sight had not returned fully, but it was certainly improved. She could make out a late morning sky and she heard raindrops softly hitting the ground. Sighing, the princess shut her eyes again and thought for a minute. She wanted to see her brothers again, but she was still so tired. She felt a hand against her head and Melda opened her eyes again to see Isiul standing over her.<p>

"Hey sleepyhead." Her older brother started softly, hand still on her forehead.

Melda mumbled a 'Hey' and her eyes shut again.

"Are you alright?" Melda opened her eyes again and saw that her brother had knelt down with worry etched across his face.

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Must be the medicine Legolas gave you last night."

"Yeah…. Wait. Where is Legolas?" Melda turned her head to look for her brother but found his typical spot empty

"He's gone with adar to sort some things out, Melda."

"Oh."

Eventually, Melda managed to sit up and for a few hours, Melda and most of her brothers talked. Although it took a while for her to wake up, she enjoyed every minute of talking with them. They talked about hunting as soon as Melda was well again and they were about to discuss what they would do for fun later that day when Legolas walked in.

"Hey, you're up." Taking his place next to his sister, Legolas handed her a cup and she took a small sip.

The prince gently rubbed his sister's back as she leaned further into him.

"Feeling better?"

Melda nodded in response. "Have you found him yet?"

Legolas sighed, knowing whom she was talking about. **(It's the guy that tried to kill her if you can't figure that out ** ** )**

"Not yet, Mel but trust me, he won't hurt you again. I promise." Melda nodded and looked outside.

-Another super awkward line break -

Melda and her brothers had been talking for another few hours now, and once again the sun was beginning to set. Melda was about to ask when she could get out of bed when a servant suddenly rushed in seemingly urgent. His eyes were wide and they frantically searched for something.

"Prince Legolas, we need your assistance at the gates immediately."

Legolas seemed confused but nodded. Quickly he stood and left the room. Melda stared after him in confusion. Moments later King Thrandiul hurried in and relaxed slightly when he spotted his daughter,

"Adar, what is wrong?" Melda asked, eyes wide.

Before he could respond, Legolas rushed in, he was also quick about his movements, and he had his bow in his hand, an arrow notched in place, pointed at the ground. Quickly he pulled his father into the corner of the room and they talked quickly, voices low so that Melda could not hear. Although she strained her ears to hear what they were discussing, the Princess could not understand anything they were saying and soon a cup was pushed into her hands. Her brothers tried to talk to her, and the pressured her to drink what was in her cup. Melda did as she was told, but still continued to try to understand the conversation.

Right when Melda was beginning to think things we weren't as bad as they thought, her father left abruptly and Legolas came and sat back at her side, arrow still notched in his bow that was clenched tightly in his fists.

"Legolas?" Melda's head felt heavy and her ankle was hurting again, and although she always tried to portray herself as a strong, fearless she-elf, she could not help the bit of fear that slipped through her voice. "What's happening?"

Legolas noticed his sister's fear and keeping one hand on his bow, he wrapped an arm around her.

"It's alright Melda, it'll be ok."

"Well. Hello 'Princess'" A voice suddenly sneered and right as it was said, Melda gasped in horror and all the brothers turned. To their shock, there in the doorway stood a Black haired elf, and he had a hard, cruel face, his hand clasped around the hilt of a sword. The same hands that poured the princess' 'wine' nearly two weeks ago.

Melda began to shake, and Legolas noticed.

"Melda, it's ok. Calm down." But he stood, and as the elf turned to run, Legolas began to follow in a dead sprint. Galadorn took his place, and held his trembling sister.

"That's him. Gal, that's him. That's his voice! He's the one that…"

"SSh, Mel I know, it's ok, you're going to be ok.'

"N- NO No we're no! h- he's gonna kill us. Gal. he's gonna.." Melda spoke in broken sentences, her voice breaking in so many places.

* * *

><p>Melda was so terrified. Legolas had gone after the elf. That maniac could kill her brother! Her head began to cloud and she tried to scramble away from the hands holing her so she could get to Legolas. She <em>had<em> to help him. She just had to. But the strong hands held her gently and eventually something was pressed to her lips. Although she tried to avoid it, some of the stuff made it into her mouth. Melda still continued to struggle, and although her head was determined, her body began to move slower and weaker. Eventually she was gently pushed down into something soft and was held there until she slipped away into darkness.

* * *

><p>When his sister finally let her eyes shut, Galadorn swiftly stood and took off in the direction his brother had gone. If that <em>bastard<em> did anything to his little brother, he would pay- no he already was going to pay. For hurting his sister.

Soon he heard metal hitting metal and when he turned a corner, he saw Legolas fighting the elf into a corner. He rushed over and the two brothers began to fight the attempted murderer together. Although the two brothers were both skilled and fought well, the elder elf was clearly experienced in combat. He slid away from Legolas' sword and harshly knocked Galadorn on his back. Legolas shouted in anger and swung his sword around and finally knocked the man's sword out of his hand. Roughly he pushed the elf to the ground pointed the tip of this sword his neck.

"Do not move. Or I'll not hesitate to kill your right now." Legolas spat at the man, and Galadorn had never heard his brother speak in such a voice full of hate. Moments later, King Thrandiul came rushing around the corner followed by several guards. The elf was quickly chained and soon he was being dragged away spitting insults at the small portion of the family standing there.

"Legolas, where is your sister?" The King was sliding his sword into the sheath as he helped his eldest son off the ground.

Legolas began to walk alongside his father as he strode quickly down the halls.

"In the room, adar."

"Is she alright? Has anything happened to her?"

As soon as their father had spoken his second question, they turned a corner and they saw the Princess, eyes closed and slumped against Isiul in her bed. The King's eyes widened and he quickly rushed to his daughter's side, eyes searching for any injuries.

"Selda? Saes, Melda can you hear me?"

"She's alright Adar, but we had to make her sleep. She started trying to fight us when the elf passed by."

Hearing this, the King relaxed slightly but brought his hand to his daughters face. Why her? Why one of his precious children, let alone his daughter. Why couldn't this have happened to him? Sadness turned to anger when the king realized that he could now do whatever he wished to the man that nearly killed his daughter. His usual proud face returned, and he stood and quickly strode from the room and headed straight for the dungeons.

As soon as his father left, Legolas took Melda's hand and looked over at his brothers. Once again, the peaceful atmosphere around them had shattered, leaving them all with worried eyes all on their sister. Would she ever be the same after this? Seeing it was dark outside, all of the brothers left their sister with a kiss on her cheek. All except for Legolas.

* * *

><p><strong>ARRG it's too short! I'm sorry but I really have no idea what to write after this. Plus this chapter was a lot of angst. Sorry Next chapter might have a little more hurt Melda, and then after that I'll start the main story. (Yeah, this isn't even the main story yet) But now it's time for bad news :( I'm sorry to say this story will be on official hiatus for about a month. I KNOW I KNOW! DON"T YELL AT ME! Trust me it kills me to do this, but I have GOT to get my grades up. I know it sucks to have a short chapter and then be put on a wait for the next one and I'm sorry. I promise I'll have this off wait by June.<br>**


	18. Celeborn

**Heeeeeey I'm baaaacckkkkkk! So happy that I'm finally writing again ****J****. Do you like the image I FINALLY picked? It took me so long, but I finally found a pic that I could use. BTW The pic is not mine, I found it on Google soooo yeah. I'm super exited for this chapter sooo let's get to it!**

Terror. All she could think of was terror. The elf had found her, and now he had her in his clutches. What would he do with her? Slowly coming to consciousness, she felt sore all over her body. A wave of pain came over her, and she tried to curl into herself, but as she started to make the smallest of movement, soft yet strong hands came and held her still. Melda began to panic. What was this horrid elf going to do to her? Blindly, she tried to pull her arms free of the iron grip, but the arms were strong, and her hardest attempt made no effect. Soon she heard muddled noises, but she didn't want to listen. The man was probably taunting her, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction knowing she heard it. She refused to open her eyes, to see the torture he would put her through. Again, Melda tried to pull her arms free, but to no avail. When she began to try and move her legs, her ankle quickly disagreed and the pain was so evil, she finally let the tears slip from her eyes.

She was openly sobbing now, and her frantic terror turned worse when a hand came and held her face still. Roughly, she tried to break free, but there were so many hands, so many things happening that she hardly noticed what happened until a bitter tasting liquid was poured in her mouth. Positive that the elf was trying to poison her again, Melda refused to swallow the awful stuff. Eyes still shut, she tried to spit the stuff out of her mouth, but a hand came over it and prevented her from doing so. Her nose was then closed shut as well, and soon Melda became so desperate for air, she was ready to beg them to stop. As she made a gasp for air, she choked down the evil liquid, and finally she spoke.

"Saes! Saes. No more. Saes. Stop. Please!"

She heard a muddled sound after that and slowly the muddled sounds turned into fuzzy words.

"…..open …r… eyes."

The words were not cruel and unforgiving as she expected, but instead soft, and caring. Slowly, Melda's entire body went numb, and she couldn't move anything but her head in the slightest. Melda dared to open her eyes, and when she did, hazel eyes met hers, just inches from her own.

"Melda. Melda can you hear me?" The words faded in and out, and Melda mumbled something she couldn't even understand.

The face disappeared from her vision and she saw someone leave the room. Melda felt sleep pulling at her again, and when her eyes shut, someone gently shook her shoulder and her eyes opened again. That same caring voice was there again, and slowly the words became clearer.

"…elda. Stay wake for me ok?"

Melda opened her eyes again and looked for the owner of the voice. Her brothers were in the room, all looking at her or behind her. Their eyes were full of concern, and Melda soon began to feel a slow and steady moving from behind her. Looking down, she saw arms wrapped around her and then she knew who had been speaking to her.

"Legolas…"

The arms tightened slightly and she felt him kiss her head. Melda smiled slightly when she felt it, and oh how she wished she could hug him back. But her entire body was numb, and her head was the only thing she could move. Looking up, she saw her brothers' faces had turned slightly less worried, but they still looked concerned about their sister.

Her eyes fell shut again, and when someone said her name again, she opened her eyes to a new face, and a hand came and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Are you alright, Selda?"

Melda gave a slight nod in reply, and closed her eyes again. She felt Legolas gently rock her side to side, and all the while he was speaking quietly into her ear. Melda dozed in and out, sleeping, but still awake, she was sleeping very lightly, and to her she didn't even think she was truly asleep.

Eventually she opened he eyes and found the room empty aside from Legolas who was still holding her. Most of the pain had subsided, and when Melda tested her hands to find she could move them slightly, a slight smile came to her face.

"Sleep alright?"

"Yeah" Melda looked out the window to find it nearly dark already.

The night before came back to her, and she immediately thought of the elf. Looking around the room, she became nervous again.

"Legolas. Where is he?" His arms tightened around her again, and he gently pulled her closer to him.

"He is in the dungeons Melda, it's alright. He will not hurt you again. But, if you think you would be able to make it through, you will be needed tomorrow during his trial. It shouldn't take long; everyone already wants him dead."

Melda smiled slightly. "Yeah, I'll be there." She then noticed a small silver animal looking at her from across her room.

It was a beautiful creature, with shining fur, and grey eyes.

"Um, Legolas, what is that? I mean, why is it here?"

Legolas let his arms fall from around his sister as she sat up further.

"Adar found him. When he was bringing the elf to the dungeons, he began to fight back. Then this little guy came out of no where and within seconds the elf stopped fighting."

"Legolas, that thing is tiny, there's no way that it could fight anything but a butterfly."

"Melda, it's a moranol." **(I have no idea why I picked this name, I'm kinda making this creature up as I go ****K****) **

Melda then understood. These animals could change from cute and cuddly to fierce and terrifying within seconds. Able to change not only size, but also other things about them, the creatures were legendary and respected greatly. They were well- known for their loyalty and

"Wherever Adar went, the animal followed, and when he saw you, he just sat there and has been that way since."

Melda smiled and held her hand out. The creature's ears perked up and it slowly came to Melda's outstretched hand. Ears laid back, it slowly came under her hand.

"Does he have a name?"

"Celeborn; Adar named him."

Melda would've stayed awake longer, but feeling so protected for the first time in so long made her so tired, and soon her eyes shut.

**Aaannnnd that's all you get :D**

**Don't worry,**

**I'm just kidding**

**don't throw your computer across the room, forgive me for doing that to you, and click that next button,**


	19. The Trial

**I bet I scared you didn't I? ;) I wouldn't do that to you guys . I just needed a new chapter because I wasn't sure how I would connect this with the last chapter.**

Rainy sunlight slowly peaked over the mountains in Rivendell. The rays shot through the clouds and eventually weaved in through the curtains of the Princess' balcony. She lay still on her bed, asleep and peaceful. As more rays of sunlight came into her room, Melda finally began to wake up. Refusing to get out of bed, she rolled on her side, and covered her head with a pillow. She began to pull her legs up to her chest and suddenly stopped. Slowly, she pushed her hand down next to her ankle and felt there. The bandages were gone, as well as almost all of the pain. Her wrist was free from bondage as well, and when she flexed her fingers, she could hardly believe the freedom she had from the soreness.

Finally she sat up and pushed away her covers. Melda nearly screamed when she spotted a small pile of silver fur across from her when a little head poked up from the pile and she remembered the night before. As soon as she placed her feet on the cold ground, the animal stood and came to her side. Melda smiled and finally stood, and nearly fell over. Had the sweet animal not caught her, she would've fallen straight to the ground. Picking herself back up, Melda carefully stood and looked around her room. Laying on her vanity was an elegant dark green dress that reached the floor, with a fitted waist and sleeves that were so long in the back they nearly reached the ground. Seeing the dress, Melda sighed. She realized she was a princess, and that meant she had to be presentable, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. Sighing, she pulled on the dress, and realizing it wasn't _too_ uncomfortable, she felt a little less annoyed.

Turning, she found her apparent new pet sitting faced at the wall. Realizing the loyal animals intentions, she nearly fell over laughing. Walking to her boots next to the animal, she landed a hand on it's head and laughed again. Sitting on her bed, she pulled on the shoes and laced them up. Looking in the mirror to braid her hair, Melda gasped, drawing the attention from Celeborn. She was slightly paler than normal, and her wrist had a bruise on it, but that isn't what concerned her. She was much thinner than she last saw, and no matter which way she turned, no angle made it any better. Sighing, she pulled some of her hair into a few small braids, and brought them together in the back. **(Just think of Taruiel's hair from the hobbit, but blond) **

Finally ready, Melda walked to the door, and stopped when her hand was inches away from the handle. She wasn't entirely ready to face the world, and she worried about what people would think of her now. Turning, she sat back on her bed, and held her head in her hands for a while. Feeling a nudge at her arm, she looked up and saw her sweet protector staring at her. Seemingly unaware of what to do, he turned in circles before coming to sit at her side.

A flash of lightning filled her room, followed by a clap of thunder, sending the animal onto it's feet, teeth bared, larger than it had been but a second ago, and ready to attack.

"Come on, now, it was just a bit of thunder." Melda tried to reason with the animal, but it sniffed around the room, ignoring her assurance. Seemingly satisfied that there was no intruder, the wolf turned back to his owner, who seemed to be waiting on him.

Walking to the door a second time, Melda only hesitated before getting a nudge from Celeborn, and she finally opened the door. The hall was empty, and looking in her brothers' room, she found it empty as well.

Turning, she walked down the hall and throughout the palace until she finally began to hear voices. Melda turned a corner, and seeing a servant headed her way, she wondered if anyone would truly do act as if anything really happened. Noticing the princess, the servant strode towards her with a smile.

"Aranel Melda, Ne a seasa a ovannen lle eithel." Stopping before her, the elf bowed and rose again.

"Le fael Injros." Smiling and nodding towards the elf, she continued through the halls. Meeting other servants, Melda regained her old confidence, and forgot about any sort of fears.

Finally turning into the kitchen, Melda saw a small group of servants cooking and grabbed a roll from a table.

Catching the princess' move, Lorsan – head of the kitchen staff- laughed and caught her before she could leave.

"Well, already back to our old ways, hm Melda? How are you?"

"Oh, fine, I wish everyone would forget about this an-"

"MELDA!" Melda was hit full force with a hug and when she was finally released she was filled with the same glee as her 'attacker'.

"Vanya! Mae govannen, Mellon-nin!"

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Hopefully to find my brothers, wherever they are. Have you seen them?"

"Yeah, they're looking for you actually, they said they looked in you room and you weren't there…"

"Oh no, I've probably scared them. I'm gonna go find them"

"Probably a good idea, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Stepping back out of the kitchen, Melda walked for a while before finally turning a corner where her brothers were walking. They were discussing amongst each other, and when Galadorn finally looked up, he stopped short and smiled. The rest slowed, following suit, and their eyes followed Galadorn's gaze and saw their sister.

Unsure of what to do, Melda walked forward and stopped a foot in front of her brothers.

"… Hey." Melda said uncertainly, and Galadorn gave a single, short laugh and said "Hey." After another few moments of silence Turiel sighed and pushed his way through his brothers.

"Am I the only one who knows what to do here?"

Before Melda could react, her brother had her in a tight embrace, and she quickly returned it. Before she knew it, Melda was hugged by each of her brothers and when the hug fest was finally over, the typical humor was back in their conversation.

"Well you look _amazing_." Isiul said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

"Shut up." Melda laughed in return, and The Princess and the five youngest began to laugh and talk as they always used to. The two oldest watched and had a small conversation on their own. Soon footsteps approached the group of siblings and their father soon stood before them.

Melda was the first to notice their father. "Adar."

"Hello, Selda. I see you've met Celeborn?"

Melda laughed as she looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Yes, Adar, Thank you."

"You're Welcome, Melda, now let's get this over with." The King hugged his daughter and lead her and her siblings to the room where the trial would be held.

The room was filed with elves, and Melda spotted Lord Elrond. Upon seeing the King Lord Elrond came to Thrandiul and spoke with him quietly.

Looking around the room, Melda spotted Gandalf talking with a red-haired hobbit that she'd never seen. Legolas was next to her, his eyes darting around the room, prepared for any sort of commotion.

Soon their father came back, and he led them to their seats.

"Adar? Where is naneth?" Melda spoke with worry in her voice, and when her father looked back at her, she wondered if that worry had been necessary.

"Relax, selda. She will be coming, she's been very busy with all that has been happening."

Melda nodded and looked down at Celeborn. He was currently very big, and standing on all fours he reached Melda's waist. She let her hand fall on his head as she looked around.

At last her father stood and waved his hand and the room fell silent.

"Today," the King boomed, "an elf will be tried. An elf who attempted to-" before he continued, Thrandiul looked at his daughter again, as if to make sure she was still there. "An elf that attempted to _kill_ my daughter."

Murmurs filled the room and once again the King's hand silence the room.

"We will hear the accounts from the attempted murderer and a witness."

As King Thrandiul stepped back, Vanya came forward. She told the story as she had seen it, and unfortunately for Melda, with great detail. After Vanya confirmed that the elf the guards had captured was their criminal, King Thrandiul came forward again.

"We will now hear the account of the criminal." Suddenly the doors opened, revealing four guards and an elf between them, chained at his neck, arms and ankles.

Although Melda knew she would see this man again, it still bothered her that the elf that wished her dead was in the same room as her. He caught her eye with his own dark green ones, and his cruel, evil smile couldn't help but cause the princess to feel uncomfortable. As their gaze stayed locked for a moment, Melda felt the terror and confusion she'd felt so often in the past few nights. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and pulled her gaze away from the elf.

Legolas looked over to her and he gave her a smile, but she only gave a quick grin across her face and looked down again.

"Yes. It is true; I wanted to kill the princess."

**I Know, I know, I shouldn't leave you guys on a cliff, but I'm stuck here and I wanted to give you something, considering I've left you guys way longer than I intended (sorry bout that).**

**Translations:**

**Aranel Melda, Ne a seasa a ovannen lle eithel - Princess Melda, It is a pleasure to see you well again.**

**Lefeal- thank you**

**Mae govannene, Mellon- nin- It is good to see you, my friend.**

**Quick thanks to all of y'all that like my story, you are the reason that I write this. I want to say real quick, It cracks me up when I find this 3 paragraph long complaint about my story, and I send a PM back to those people and then I never hear from them again. ****K**** Guys, if you want to talk to me about my story, I'm fine with that, but please don't tell me everything wrong with my writing and then say nothing when I try to talk to you about it. To those of you who ****_do_**** PM me back, I appreciate it a lot.**

**I would also like to remind you guys that the ages are what they would be if they were human, I can add a zero on the end of the ages if it will make y'all feel better (I'm not kidding there.)**

**Hope you liked it! R&R 3**


	20. The punishment

**HEYYYYY. So, sorry I left y'all again, I've been in a huge block lately but I think I've got an idea for this chapter, I think you're about to see a bit of fluff.**

* * *

><p><em>"Yes. It is true, I wanted to kill the princess. I an-"<em>

Before the criminal could finish another sentence, Thrandiul stood and cut him off, motioning the guards to take him. The trial was led to an unusual ending as the elf was dragged from the room into the dungeons.

Thrandiul sent his sons and daughter off while he took care of the criminal.

* * *

><p>The siblings decided to go to the gardens, and on their way the slipped through the kitchen and grabbed something to eat while they sat around. Melda had become less solemn and was now walking happily in the halls with her brothers.<p>

They reached the garden, and each took their own spot on the ground. The rain had weakened, yet the sun still peeked through the clouds.

The siblings sat scattered all around, sharing old stories and laughing. Some of them wrestled for a while, while some remained on the grass, relaxing.

Suddenly the joy and fun halted when a shout was heard. There were more, and then one was cut off.

Celeborn was in from of Melda, his teeth barred and ready to pounce. There was however, no sound after that and the siblings understood what had happened. The elf had received his punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>IM SORRY I KNOW ITS SHORT! I did however, write another chapter so go ahead and click that next button.<strong>


	21. The dangers

**Seeeee? I told u. I went ahead and skipped a few years (about ten) in the story. FYI This is gonna be kinda sad, sorry **

* * *

><p>Melda stood in the courtyard, her brothers circled around her. Melda was rigid and tense, waiting for a strike. Celeborn was sitting outside of the circle, watching. Suddenly Nolion lunged forward, as Melda carefully dodged the move, grabbing his arm and swinging it around to pin him to the ground. Turiel came next, attempting to nock her off her feet, but Melda jumped and soon had him out of the way too. One by one each brother came towards her, each one ending on the ground. Legolas and the twins were a little more difficult, but they too lost. Eventually it was only Galadorn left. Their fight lasted for a few minutes, and finally the eldest pinned his sister to the ground. There was a tense moment when suddenly both began to laugh and Galadorn stood and offered his hand to his sister.<p>

"You're getting better." He said as Melda brushed the grass off her clothes.

"Hm. You're not so bad yourself."

Everyone was smiling, and Melda didn't think it could be better. Celeborn was next to her, and the sound of her brothers' laughter rang in her ears. Suddenly she felt a drop on her head, and then another. And another. Eventually all of them looked up to see dark clouds above them, and a clap of thunder brought the rain down hard.

Still laughing, the siblings began to run for the palace, and by the time they reached it, they were all soaked and their wet hair stuck to their faces. Deciding it was probably best to get into dry clothes, they all walked into their rooms, Melda going into her own and shutting the door behind her. She changed into a simple long dark blue dress with gold lining, and walked over to her balcony. The rain was harder now, making it hard to see.

Even with the wind and thunder, she managed to hear her brothers' laughter from their room. Walking out of her own room, she swung her brothers' door open and walked in. They continued their laughter and fun when Vanya suddenly appeared in the doorway, knocking the doorframe.

"King Thranduil requests you all in his presence at once. He says it is urgent."

The siblings then wasted no time in rushing to the throne room, where their father was pacing around the room, their mother sitting on her throne, seemingly upset, with her eyes red.

Melda was the first to speak.

"Ada, what is wrong?"

Thranduil turned at his daughter's voice, and relaxed somewhat seeing her in the room.

"Selda, come here. Sit." Melda did, as well as the rest of the siblings.

"You all know the dangers around us. Orcs, spiders, many things that pose a threat, Along with tha battles everywhere…"

The siblings all shared a glance.

"These things have come too close to our borders, and I simply do not think it safe here."

"What do you mean?"

The King sighed.

"I mean, it is not safe for you, Melda."

"What…"

"I have arranged for you and the twins to leave for Rivendell with lord Elrond."

"What are you talking about?" Melda shouted, standing.

"Selda, I am sorry, but I have no choice. I-"

"You DO have a choice, don't send us away!"

"Melda-" Legolas tried to help

"No!"

"Melda!"

Finally she sat, eyes cast downward.

"When?"

Thranduil shifted somewhat.

"Tonight."

Melda looked up.

"Tonight? But-"

"Melda, it is the safest choice we have."

Melda looked down again.

"Please, selda. I am sorry but, I want you safe."

Melda nodded and stood and walked out of the room quickly.

As soon as she turned the corner, Melda let go of her strong will and fierce look. She sobbed as she broke into a run, Celeborn by her side. Reaching her room, she slammed the door closed and started throwing some things into her bag, hardly paying attention to them, but only knowing she needed them. When she reached the last thing, she stared at the perfectly carved bow in her hands. She remembered the very day she held it for the first time, and how Legolas taught her to hit every target perfectly. Legolas. She was about to leave behind not only her home, but also almost all of her brothers, and her best friend. An even louder sob escaped her as she threw herself onto her bed, shaking with each cry. Slowly, it quieted, and Celeborn sat next to her, nudging her arm, whining.

Eventually there was a knock on her door. Melda stood shakily and walked to the door. Her hand only inches from it, she hesitated. Right as she was about to open it, the door swung open and she saw Legolas there. Before she could say anything, he stepped in the room and grabbed her in a hug. New tears forming, Melda hugged him back.

"Legolas, I- I don't want- I _can't_ leave."

"Melda. I know you don't want to go, I don't want you to either, but… If it will keep you safe," He pulled away from their hug. "Then I think we should do it."

"But-"

"Melda, I'm sorry."

He hugged her again and then slowly, the other siblings came into the room, Amansar and Ilisar both with their packs. Lord Elrond appeared in the doorway. He waited, feeling sympathy for the siblings.

When the siblings finally saw him, he smiled sadly.

"It's time to leave."

Melda nodded slightly and walked to her bed, and picked up her pack. She picked up her dagger and sword, and as she reached for her small bag that held her diadem, she saw it was not there. Turning to lord Elrond, she was about to ask where it was when he help his hand up.

"Some of your things were already taken to Rivendell."

Melda simply nodded and walked to the doorway.

The group walked through the halls and finally out the tall doors, where The King and Queen were waiting along with several elves mounted on horses.

"Adar."

Thranduil opened his arms to his daughter and two youngest sons. The three came forward and accepted the embrace, each not knowing when they would see the other again. Melda then hugged her mother, who was crying so hard she could hardly stand.

Finally it was time to go, and Galadorn slipped Melda's cloak onto her shoulders. As he came to clasp it in the front, he looked at her and couldn't help the tears in his own eyes. He hugged his little sister for the last time, as did the rest of the siblings.

Melda mounted her own horse, next to the twins, and looked at her family once more. As the riders took off, Melda's tears mixed with the rain falling on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Who cried? Did you cry? Cause I cried.<strong>


End file.
